


he climbed inside my body

by freakedelic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguously Requited Feelings, Anal Sex, Angry Revenge Rape, Angst, Bondage but badly (with duct tape), Degradation, Fuck Or Die, Jilted!Slade, M/M, Pining, god i love dicktim and i need them in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: So far as Tim can tell, Slade is furious.





	he climbed inside my body

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: Dick and Tim being captured by any Villains you can pick on, and both of them gets fucked together while Dick hugs and tries to comfort Tim while also receiving painful sex because he's used to it while Tim's an anal virgin... hope this isn't too much tho, love ya

Tim can see every painful line, every screaming twitch of Dick’s face that calls out for help. He’s right in front of him, Dick’s breath on his face, short and tortured. Dick’s trying to be as strong as he can, keep his face blank, but it’s nearly impossible when he rocks and winces with every thrust. Tim can see the scream in his eyes. Dick’s hands, duct taped in front of him, bleed where he digs his nails in in crescents.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t _enjoying _yourself, Grayson,” Slade sneers from above him, eye narrowed and cruel as he looks down at Dick. Dick gasps with the next heavy, cruel thrust, almost brushing Tim’s cheek with his own. In any other situation Tim would have savored the contact low in his chest, but here, now, it just drives the point home.

“Shut - up, Slade,” Dick growls, voice catching as Slade is inside him again. Tim can’t imagine what he’s going through. He doesn’t think he will have to for long. He pushes down the fear.

“Is that what you wanted, kid?” Slade says low. “My attention? Because you’ve _got it_.” He punctuates it with a finishing thrust, and Tim can tell from the expression on Dick’s face that Slade’s just come inside him, even as Dick bites his lip so hard it bleeds to spare Tim from knowing.

Tim wants to lay his head down on the chair they’re both taped to and ignore everything. But he can’t, as Slade slips out of Dick, and turns that cold eye to him.

Part of Tim is glad he won’t have to watch Dick suffering all over again. The other part of him aches with nerves. He knows what’s going to happen, he doesn’t have to ask, and yet when Slade zips up his fly and starts to move towards him, the churning in his gut almost makes him sick.

Dick cranes his head around to look and see, eyes widening as he realizes, too. “Slade - Slade, please - “

Begging is so terribly unlike Dick.

Strong fingers dig into Tim’s hair, pulling him back. Tim’s wrists, tied behind him with duct tape, ache. “If you’re going to insist on _fucking _him, I think I should get a try, hm?”

“Slade - We haven’t - Slade, please -“

Tim can feel strong hands prying at him, gasping as the cool air hits his ass. He practices his face going straight and uninterested, breathing in, staring into Dick’s bright blue eyes.

“It’s okay,” Tim says. He’s never seen Dick in such a state. Never been in such a state himself. His older brother, always strong, and now … this. 

“I will never forgive you for this, Slade, do you understand me?” Dick hisses. “If you do this, I will _never _speak to you - “

Tim doesn’t hear the rest because the first finger jams into him, a small gasp unwarranted through his teeth. It doesn’t hurt until the second and third go in, Tim wincing, trying to hide his reaction as best as he can.

“Hey, hey, Robin,” Dick’s murmuring in that comforting voice of his, and Tim can’t help but look up at him. The bound hands cradle his face as best he can. “Look at me. Look at me, alright? Everything’s going to be okay, okay?”

“Yeah - yeah.” Tim agrees numbly. Slade’s fingers stretch him open. The only thing that’s real is Dick’s swirling eyes, staring into him, Dick’s fingers on his cheek as the fingers withdraw.

Tim desperately does not want this to happen to him. It’s not supposed to happen to him, or to Dick, or to any of them, because this is _rape_, and even if he doesn’t understand what’s going on he knows that this is going to hurt, that it’s going to be unbearable, that he can’t escape no matter what he tries. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Dick promises, and then Tim’s face is tensing in agony as the head of Slade’s cock forces its way into him, then the shaft, inching its cruel way in, dry skin on skin.

“Shhhh,” Dick murmurs, and Tim sees tears beading his eyes. He opens his mouth to tell Dick that it’s okay but all that comes out is a groan of agony as Slade starts to move. “Robin - “

“You really care for him that much, huh, kid?” Slade’s growling, and Tim is rocking at his mercy as he feels blood start to leak down the backs of his thighs. The only lube is the come still on Slade’s cock, and it counts for almost nothing.

“I’ll get you for this,” Dick promises, low and dangerous. He sounds like Bruce. There is something in his eyes that sends a shudder down Tim’s spine. Slade jerks, moving roughly, the friction making Tim want to yell. Instead, blood leaks down his chin. All he can feel is Dick’s palm cradling his cheek, fingers against his temple. Warm. _It’s Dick._

Slade laughs, low and vicious. His pace increases, hips snapping as the skin on skin sounds of fucking fills Tim’s ears like a heartbeat. It’s all he can hear, may as well be pumping blood through his body. Instead, it jams the head of Slade’s cock deep inside him.

Tim doesn’t want this. God, he doesn’t want this, desperately doesn’t want this to be the price of being Robin. The price of -

\- of loving Dick.

“Shh, shhhh, it’s okay,” Dick murmurs, breath hot on Tim’s face. It smells like half digested cheeseburger, but Tim doesn’t care. Because it’s Dick, because Slade is using him like he’s a toy, brutal and callous. “It’s going to be okay, Robin, you understand? Nod if you understand.”

Tim’s head jerks forward as Slade pulls on his hair. He’s not crying. He refuses to be crying, and yet - there’s something pooling in his eyes. Tim tries to nod, but he can’t, not with Slade holding onto him. Slade moving inside him.

There is nothing left in him. Tim is hollow, except for Slade, except for the heartbeat of those thrusts. Dick’s shining eyes are in front of him, jerked around, and Tim realizes it’s because Dick is crying.

“I’ve got you,” Dick tries to tell him, and it sounds like a plea. “You’ll get through this. I promise.” His voice cracks. Dick shakes his head, as if trying to shake the tears away, but they just trickle down his cheeks. Dick is in so much pain. Because of Tim.

This is Tim’s fault. Tim’s fault for caring, for being too close, for holding him too much. For daring to think, or hope. _He hadn’t known about Slade_. Doesn’t know what’s happening, but Dick had been - with Slade - and Tim had been -

Foolish. Deserving of the pain as Slade growls and shoves in one last time, sinking the last of himself deep inside Tim’s body. It’s hot and it burns and it trickles out as Slade pulls himself out and it’s _over_.

Tim is sick. Disgusted. 

This has to be the end of it.

This has to be over.

“See? See, it’s going to be okay,” Dick murmurs. He isn’t looking at Slade. Tim stares into his eyes, and he wants desperately to cling to him, to have Dick’s arms around him. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Slade’s fingers yank back Dick’s head until all Tim can see is his adam’s apple, bobbing as he swallows. “I told you what would happen, you little whore,” he murmurs in Dick’s ear, loud enough for Tim to hear. He can feel Slade’s come leaking down the back of his thighs.

Tim had wanted Dick to be his first. Was that so wrong?

“I know you liked what I did to you,” Slade murmurs. He leans down to grope at Dick’s cock, and Dick’s face burns in shame, and Tim doesn’t know what’s happening he just wants this to _end_. Wants Dick to stop hurting. “And I know you’re oh so fond of your little _robin_.”

Slade drops Dick suddenly, leaving his head to loll before Dick gets it back up, to stare in Tim’s eyes. There doesn’t have to be a Slade, Tim thinks. It can just be him and Dick.

Just them.

“So I’ll let you have what you want.”

Even Tim knows the danger in his voice.

There is shifting. Slade opens a pocketknife with a loud, sharp noise. Dick’s body is yanked away. Tim makes a noise of protest, moving forward even as his thighs and ass are still bare.

“If you fuck him,” Slade says, smooth and dangerous and cruel, “I’ll let your little boyfriend _live_.”

Tim’s face jerks up.

He had thought this was over, but he’s going to be used again, and this doesn’t get to end.

But it’s Dick.

Slade can’t do this. He’s not _allowed _to do this, not allowed to twist Dick like that, not allowed to ruin this. This one thing that Tim’s been hoping for. 

Dick stares at Slade. “Slade - “

He’s not going to do it. Of course he’s not, he’s Dick. He won’t let Slade twist them like that. 

Slade moves towards Tim with the knife and the look of fear and agony on Dick’s face screams behind Tim’s eyelids. “No! No! Slade! Slade - “

“I’ll do it,” he whispers.

_No_.

Tim’s eyes widen, staring at Dick, and he wants this to end. Wants to die. Dick hadn’t been his first, but he will be his second, and Tim has no choice in the matter. He can’t stop this, still tied down.

“Please,” Tim begs. He’s so tired. He doesn’t want this to happen to him.

“Robin - “ Dick’s whisper is cut out by the knife sliding through his duct taped bonds, Dick stretching his hands. Tim just watches him.

This is going to happen again.

Tim blinks away tears. This can’t be that bad. He can’t let Dick get hurt. He wants this.

This shouldn’t hurt this much. Why does this hurt so much?

“If you even think about fighting me,” Slade threatens, “I will slit his throat. You will watch him bleed out. Do you understand?”

Dick nods, shallow. His hands shake. Tim stares down at the ground. He can’t look Dick in the eyes. What kind of person is he for wanting this? How can he tell Dick this has been his fantasies for years, under his bedsheets with a fist around his cock?

This can’t be happening.

Dick moves out of his view and Tim bites his lip and he tastes blood all over again. A hand touches his shoulder, soft and gentle. 

“Hey, kid,” Dick murmurs, supposed to be comforting, but his voice is choked. “Robin, I …”

“It’s okay,” TIm chokes out. “N - it’s okay. Just …” Tim’s tears are trickling down his face now. Dick is just like Slade, and Slade will ruin them, and Tim will never think of him the same way again.

“Shhhh,” Dick murmurs. “Shhhh. You’ll be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’ve got it, alright?” It’s a string of cooed, meaningless words, in Dick’s soft voice in Tim’s ear. It’s heavy with the voice of sobbing, and Tim almost doesn’t feel fingers slowly prying him open.

Tim whimpers. Dick grits his teeth.

“Just get it over with,” Tim whispers. As if he doesn’t want Dick inside him. As if he hasn’t dreamed of this moment, over and over, in any circumstance that’s better.

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispers, almost breaking. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Then he slides in.

He’s not as big as Slade but Tim still feels stuffed full of him, too full, something invading him. It might be comforting because it’s _Dick _except that Tim doesn’t want this to hurt him, doesn’t … doesn’t get to say _no_.

Tim doesn’t get to tell anyone no. Not Bruce, not Slade, not Dick -

Dick’s hands cradle his head, brushing over his hair and carding feverishly through it, cradling his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” Dick whispers. “I love you, I’m sorry, you know I’d never do this if - if … “

It hurts, but not as much as Slade had. There are slick noises from what’s left of Slade’s come in him, prying him apart. All Tim can feel is Dick in him. 

All he can hear is Dick’s noise, the gasps that he tries to stop, because Dick - Dick is hard, hard inside him, hard from raping him. Why is this happening?

“Faster,” Tim demands, because he needs it to be over. Because - _he wants it? _Tim is so sure that he doesn’t, and yet he can’t stop himself from leaning into Dick’s hands, listening to his murmured words.

Dick goes faster, slapping against his ass, sliding through him over and over, and over and over. A pulse point, the pulse point that has kept Tim alive for so many years. Dick Grayson.

“I’ll take care of you,” Dick whispers as he fucks into him. “It’ll be okay. I love you.”

Tim sobs.

Softly, gently, Dick shushes him, right before he comes in the boy’s small body.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure the title is from a halsey song :///


End file.
